Food, Movies and Fighting
by Kaji The Harlequin
Summary: A bad attempt at humor! THe boys go to a movie.. Gah, -that- was a bad idea! Who comes up with these plots anyway?... Oh yea, I do.. Ehe . Fun fun.


This makes no sense!! But its funny!!! So please enjoy!! You can flame.I don't mind! I would like to Thank Azury for helping write again and I woul also like to thank My Zell and Seifer muses for making me write again.ENJOY!!!no offence to people who like Lion King!!  
Warnings: OOC, PWP? Cussing, Deranged humor, un beted(Spell check sucks on this system!)  
  
Disclamer: I don't own any FF boys.I do own kaji,Phoenix,Eden,Masa, Mune, Leaf, volt, lilly and partially Azury.  
Zell, Irvine, Seifer, Kaji,and Squall walked into a theatre that was empty exept for a few people..It was empty because Lion King was showing and Zell wanted to watch it for the billionth time.  
  
Zell: I'll go get popcorn!!*runs off*  
  
Squall: Whatever.  
  
Seifer: ..That's getting' old fast,buddy.  
  
Squall: So?  
  
Seifer: SO?!!Is that all you can say? Geeze..  
  
Squal: ....Whatever.  
  
Irvine: Leave him alone, Seife!  
  
Seifer: Don't call me that.  
  
Irvine: But it's soooo cute!!  
  
Seifer: you sound like an obbsessed fangirl!  
  
Irvine: *mutters* maybe I am.  
  
Seifer: What was that?  
  
Irvine: Nothin'  
  
Zell: *come back with four tubs of popcorn*  
  
Seifer: Holy $hit!! How much food do you need man!!?  
  
Zell: I'm a growing boy.  
  
Kaji: riiight..It's an excuse to eat.  
  
Zell: YEP!  
  
They all go into the theatre and sit in the second to front rows. Seifer Props his feet on the seat in front of him, Squall Sits Next to him, Kaji sits on the other side of Seifer and Zell and Irvive sit by Squall (A/N: the seatin didn't work out..sue me.)  
  
Zell: *Hogs all the popcorn*  
  
Kaji: Gimmie the damn popcorn Zell.  
  
Irvine: I called it first, Kaji!! Wait your turn!  
  
Seifer: You can't just CALL popcorn..It's not right!!  
  
Squall: He just did, you ass.  
  
Irvine: shut up squall! We're Trying to watch a movie!!  
  
Movie is on the coconut song: I got a lovely bunch of coconuts, dedede, there they are just standin in a row!!BumBumBum!! big ones small ones some as big as your head-  
  
Squall: make me Irvine!!!  
  
*squall and irvine started fighting*  
  
Azury: Hey!!!! Will You pip down!!!  
  
Lilly: YA!!!  
  
Azury: Shut up lilly...  
  
Volt: HEEEY!!!!! FOOOD!!! *jumps on Zell*  
  
Zell: HELP!!!!!!! HE'S BITING ME!!!!  
  
Azury: VOLT!!!! He has a weird condition..He bites a lot a stuff.  
  
Seifer: *looks at zell* Awsome!!! Fight!!!  
  
zell: Tight!!  
  
Kaji: WOOT!!  
  
Squall are on the floor beating each other up and calling each other names while Kaji, Azury, Lilly and Volt watch..Seifer and Zell are eating and watching.  
  
Squall; man whore!!!  
  
Irvine: damn proud of it too!!!  
  
Squall: Porn Freak!!  
  
Irvine: Hey now! Don't be so mean!  
  
Squall: Rent-boy..  
  
Irvine: tight ass!!  
  
Everyone: .....  
  
Irvine: I meant Hard ass!!!!  
  
Kaji: sure ya did honey  
  
Irvine: But I did! I swear!  
  
Squall:..I Have a tight ass? I did not know that..  
  
Seifer:..You just now noticed that?  
  
Squall: I don't look at my ass thank you very much. Unlike SOME people I know. *Looks at Irvine *  
  
Irvine: ..Look, I know I'm pretty but will ya stop lookin' at me?  
  
Squall: I wasn't taking in the veiw.  
  
Irvine: Then what were ya doin'?  
  
Squall: Watching the kid stalk you..  
  
Phoenix comes up behind Irvine and jumps on him.  
  
Phoenix: KAWAII!!! Eden!!! Isn't he sooooo cute?  
  
Eden: Get off him, baby.  
  
Phoenix: Okay.. Hey Ma!!  
  
Kaji: -_- Where are my other children?  
  
Phoenix: Hehehe..Masa and Mune are...er Somewhere..  
  
Masa and Mune: We're right here, dork.  
  
Phoenix: OH! And Leaf's right here.  
  
Leaf: Hi Mom.  
  
Kaji: hello  
  
Azury: SHUT THE HELL UP WE'RE WATCHING THE DAMN MOVIE!!!!!!  
  
Kaji: SHUT UP, AZURY!!  
  
Azury: I'll tell mom..  
  
Kaji: please don't.  
  
Azury: fine.  
  
Irvine and squall: He's biting me!!! Stop!!! I'm going to go medevil on your ass!!! You already did!!!  
  
Kaji: children!!!  
  
Masa, Mune, Phoenix and leaf: huh?  
  
Kaji: not you. Them.* points to irvine and squall*  
Phoenix: Oh I see..We're not good enough to be yelled at.  
  
Kaji:..Why can't you act like an 18 year old instead of a 5 year old!!! Set an example for Leaf.  
  
Phoenix: She's got other brothers  
  
Kaji: Sure. Equally or more stupid than you.  
  
Phoenix: Evil Mother.  
  
Kaji: Dammn proud of it.  
  
Squall: *stands up * Truce?  
  
Irvine: *Is beat up badly * Truce for now.  
  
Azury: DON'T MAKE ME COME BACK THERE!!!!!  
  
Kaji: The movie's over..  
  
Azury:..Oh  
  
Kaji: Dork  
  
Azury: I heard that!  
  
Kaji: Come on Zell  
  
Zell: Coming!!  
  
Seifer: No bloodshed..That sucked!!  
  
Azury: *slaps seifer * Quiet.  
  
Seifer: Evil  
  
Everyone leaves the theatre..Next stop is Kaji's house..Oh hyne help us.  
So haw was it? Stupid? Weird? You can flame if you want to. I don't mind as long as it's a REVIEW!!!!!! Next up,.. Maybe a Lunar Story? A Story of your choice for the 15 reveiwer!! 


End file.
